1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to processing web pages, and more particularly to processing web pages based on content quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users may conduct searches using Internet search engines to find content related to a search query. To that end, users are typically interested in reaching web sites that offer relevant content. However, users often end up reaching low quality websites that do not offer useful content and/or contain advertisements and little else.